


Once, When I Was Little

by justthismorning



Series: Tiny Dancer [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't know anything about Brendon, except he kind of does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, When I Was Little

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this just became a series. WTF brain?

“Spencer,” Ryan said one day when they were watching TV. “Why are there bowls of cut up watermelon all over your house?”

Spencer almost said “because watermelon is Brendon’s favourite.” He also almost said “because Brendon can’t actually cut it up himself, now, can he, duh.” Expect that he remembered at the last second that Ryan didn’t actually know watermelon was Brendon’s favourite, and in fact, Ryan didn’t even know that Spencer had a tiny person living in his house and eating all his fruit.

He swallowed up his first response and shuffled his feet against the carpet. “I uh, sometimes get snackish?”

Ryan raised his eyebrow. “Spencer, you get snackish for like, beef jerky and pepperoni sticks and barbeque chips.”

And Ryan was right. Or he would have been right approximately a week ago. Spencer gave all his beef jerky to the kid down the street when Brendon blanched at it. He’d switched to eating a whole lot of string cheese and sliced up apples (because he’d discovered it was just easier to already have the knife on hand for cutting off little bits when Brendon came creeping out of his hiding place to beg).

“I’m watching my diet,” Spencer said, instead of telling Ryan that Brendon was a vegetarian and cried every time Spencer grilled a steak. “I think I’m gaining weight.”

Ryan’s eyes flickered down to Spencer’s unchanged waistline and then back up to stare evenly until Spencer blushed and thumbed the up button on the remote (“Ooh, Zack and Cody!”) and promptly became very engrossed in the Disney Chanel .

Beside him, Ryan watched him carefully but didn’t comment.

+++

“Spencer,” Ryan said, bent over with his head in the refrigerator. “You’re out of beer. You need to go shopping.”

Spencer squirmed and took a huge gulp of his milk before he answered. Ryan reached into the fridge and pushed something aside.

“Um, yeah, I don’t really keep beer anymore,” Spencer said. Ryan extracted his head and closed the fridge door. He had the Brita in his hand and an expression on his face that Spencer didn’t want to understand but was all too familiar with as of late anyway.

“Since when?”

Since it makes Brendon uncomfortable. Brendon didn’t drink, ever. He’d told Spencer this over an epic game of checkers, while Brendon sat on one of his just kinged pieces. Recently un-Mormon, he’d told Spencer and he was still getting used to being able to do things, although he hadn’t objected when Spencer had given him a drop of his Red Bull. Which, yeah, Spencer was never doing that again. Brendon on caffeine? Not an experience he wanted to relive anytime soon. Spencer looked at his hands. “I, uh, I’m going straight edge?”

The corner of Ryan’s mouth twitched. “Ok,” he said, and poured himself a glass of water. “I guess that kind of explains all the Capri Sun then.”

+++

“Spencer,” Ryan said as his thumb flicked over Spencer’s most recent movie purchases, and oh, he had meant to put those away before Ryan got there. “Do you have a child I’m not yet aware of?”

Spencer looked at the DVD Ryan had picked up. It was the only one Spencer had taken out of the plastic wrap, but they’d watched it three times. Brendon always sang along, even doing a girl-falsetto for Princess Jasmine’s parts.

“I’m expanding my horizons.” Spencer plucked the movie from Ryan’s hand and stuffed it onto his shelf, ignoring his previously alphabetized system he had going. He’d fix it later.

Ryan’s eyebrow was never going to return to its natural position. It was forever going to be stuck in a raised expression of disbelief or incredulity, or something. It was all Spencer’s fault. “The Little Mermaid, The Fox and the Hound, _Beauty and the Beast_?” Ryan tapped his thumb on the last one before flipping it over and reading the list of bonus features out loud.

“I, uh, I have a friend,” Spencer said and Ryan blinked at him. “Uh, a friend who likes, you know, Disney stuff?”

Ryan nodded and traded Beauty and the Beast for the Lion King, which he proceeded to unwrap and stuff into the DVD player.

“You could have told me you were seeing someone,” Ryan said finally as he settled on the couch. Spencer breathed out and curled up beside him.

“I wasn’t sure yet.”

Ryan snorted and forwarded past all the previews. “Yeah, well be sure, because I want to meet him.”  



End file.
